clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/My Thoughts on the Balance Changes Coming (6/12)
Okay So after seeing the balance updates it's time for me to write my opinion about the balance change Night Witch: Spawns 3 Bats on death (from 4), Bat spawn speed to 6sec (from 5sec), initial Bats spawn slower''' I agree with this buff the Night Witch was a really strong card like a pre-nerf Mega Minion. '''Tornado, Poison, Heal: Multiple of 'same' spell will stack ''' Overall in regular battles, this won't effect a lot but it does give the mirror and indirect buff and in Clan Battles, this might be useful if you and your partner has both of those spells. '''Tornado: Duration to 2.5sec (from 3sec) Okay this nerf wouldn't change too much in terms of control but since the Tornado's damage per tick is 0.5sec this nerf means Goblins will survive the Tornado. But worst this weakens it's ability slightly to counter LavaLoon. The Log: Range to 11.1 (from 11.6) This nerf was just added to remove the glitch where you cannot summon The Log on top of buildings Goblin Gang: Spear Goblin count to 2 (from 3) This card was so powerful and that one less spear goblin could mean this card is weaker against air swarms but this could be either a Huge nerf or a minor nerf. Skeletons: Skeleton count to 3 (from 4) Well bye bye Ledoot it was nice knowing you. Hello Goblins my old friend Bandit: Hitpoints +4%, Dash initiates quicker My wish is half granted I wanted the dash to initiate quicker but sadly they did not increase her dashing range from 4-6 to 3-6. That 4% health buff wouldn't do much in terms of most interactions Inferno Dragon: Hitpoints +7%, re-targets 0.2sec quicker Hurray Supercell listens to my health buff (Slightly) Now the Inferno Dragon's health is similar to a baby dragon and he can survive one extra hit from many troops like Archers, Spear Goblins, Electro Wizard, Bats, etc Witch: Hitpoints +5%, Area damage radius +10%, spawn speed to 7sec (from 7.5sec), initial Skeletons spawn slower Oh No.. I have a feeling that the Witch is going to be Meta after this balance changes I mean she will now survive a P.E.K.K.A swing and come on P.E.K.K.A is already a mediocre card. Clone: Faster cloning effect This won't change anything too much I think the clones should have around 10-25% of the original's unit's health Battle Ram: Damage that destroys the Ram won't affect Barbarians ''' Slight buff but won't do much I suggest a 15% health buff and a quicker charging speed (similar to a Prince) '''Bats: Bat count to 4 (from 5) I got nothing since this card hasn't been released yet Conclusion I am only okay with this balance changes but Supercell you did not nerf the LavaLoon combo at all in fact with the Tornado nerf you might possibly make the LavaLoon combo stronger. Also not buffs to the Guards, Bomb Tower, Tesla, Goblin hut, Cannon, Giant Skeleton, P.E.K.K.A and SPARKY why? They need it so badly What I want next for Future Balancing (The Most) ' -Knight: Hit speed decrease to 1sec -Giant Skeleton: Health Increase by 15%, Damage increase by 12% and Death Damage increase by 7.5% -Lighting: Damage decreased by 7.6% and cost reduce to 5 elixir -Archers: Damage increase by 5% (so they can one shot fire spirits) -Dart Goblin: Damage increase by 6%, Health increase by 10% and range increase to 7 tiles from 6.5 tiles -Bomb Tower: Hit speed decrease to 1.4 sec and Damage increase by 6% or 10% '-Fire Spirits: Damage decreased by 6% (deals the same damage as an equal level 'zap') '-Furnace: Lifetime reduce to 40sec and health decrease by 7%' -Tesla: Health increased by 20% and damage increase by 19% -Guards: Damage and health increase by 8% hit speed decrease to 1sec. -Dark Prince: Damage increase by 7%, Shield health increased by 12.5% -Bomber: Hit Speed reduce to 1.8sec from 1.9sec (because sometimes a barbarian might land a hit on the Bomber) and health increase by 15% -Sparky: AOE increase the Radius from 2.5 tiles to 3 tiles, Sparky is fully charged when deployed, deploy time increase to 2 sec from 1sec. -P.E.K.K.A: Damage increase by 15%, health increase by 8% -Goblin Barrel: Deploy time increase from 1.2sec to 1.5sec or 2sec -Ice Golem: Health increase by 5% Category:Blog posts